No Consequences
by Eselynne
Summary: (UNDER SCHEDULED REVISION) When a kidnapping case comes to the surface, Ed and Roy have a joined mission in the East, undercover at an academy! While Ed has to cope with being a highschool student, he also is forced to confront feelings he didn't know he had. RoyxEd!
1. Introduction

**Hey Lieblings! Last week I read "Underneath" by LilangLuha and I got majorly inspired. I don't even know if I'm allowed to that but yeah you need to read it because its absolutley fabulous.**

**This is a completley different story, but had KIND of the same set-up. This is the introduction, and I'll probably continue anyway, but I want to know what you think.**

**CHAPTERS WILL BE WAY LONGER THAN THIS I PROMISE.**

**Oh and uh if you want to keep reading the story here's the warning- Yaoi, Royed, OCCness, and uh, probably alcohol. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!**

XxXxXxXxX

Strutting to the office in his usual manner, Edward Elric threw open the doors with a grin. "Gooood morning!" he shouted, startling most of Mustang's crew. He woke up in an uncharacteristic good mood considering he was getting long-term mission assignments later.

"Good morning, Edward. The Colonel will see you now." Lt. Hawkeye said, undeterred by the blonde's dramatic enterance. She placed some files in a manilla folder while Ed trotted to the door.

Without knocking, Ed entered, his blood red coat billowing behind him. He plopped down on the couch in front of Mustang's desk, smiling up at him. "You wanted to see me?" he chimed, playing with the bottom of his shoe.

"Well you're awfully happy, Fullmetal." the Colonel mused, leafing through papers nonchalantly. "Did you finally find a girl shorter than you?"

Ed's eye twitched, but his smile didn't falter. He was in too good a mood to let anyone, especially Colonel Loser, get to him. "Whatever. What's my assignment?" he stated bluntly, knowing that it was supposivley really good.

"Ah, well, they'res been a string of kidnappings in the east, all have been male students at East Armestris Academy. A very prestigious school, I'm sure you've heard. Since many of the militarie's higher up have childen there, we've been requested to do an undercover mission." he finished with a smirk, his dark eyes twitching mischeviously.

Trying to ignore the gleam in his superior officers eyes, Ed started to redo his braid and asked tentitivley, "So, what do you need me to do?"

The Colonel's smug grin only widened, an he leaned his chin on his intertwined fingers. "That's the best part. You, Fullmetal, will go undercover as a student."

Not understanding what he meant, Ed let his words sink in for a couple seconds. He looked bewildered at Mustang, his hands leaving his hair immediatley. Student. Classes. Undercover. People. Normal. It was quite possible that all of Cental heard his response.

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"**_

XxXxXxXxX

**So that's the intro. Thank you my lieblings!**


	2. 1) Explination

**A friend told me I totally have to continue this, so I am.**

**Heres a few things before i continue- **

**I dont own FMA and I'm not doing this for any money**

**This is boyxboy and i will have some graphic things later just because i can**

**i love you all and i want to make you happy so please reveiw**

**I KNOW THIS IS SET IN THE EARLY 1900s BUT THEY HAVE CELL PHONES ALRIGHT I KNOW THIS PLEASE DONT TELL ME I KNOW BUT THEY HAVE CELL PHONES THANK**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

After his outburst, the room was filled with a think silence. The blonde sat only a foot away, his arms crossed and teeth beared. So much for his good mood.

"Mustang, highschool?" he asked quietly, his once cheerful voice plagued with vemon. "I hope you realize that I have never in my life been to public school."

The shrugged and looked through his papers, still smirking. He pulled out a file and handed it to the blonde.

"East Armestris Academy Kidnapping scandal claims its 3rd victim?" Ed asked, echoing the newspaper headline in front of him. "So 3 students, all male, have been kidnapped?"

"Four." Mustang commented, flashing another headline in front of gold eyes. "That's why we need undercover information. The school has been very quiet about it, probably to keep face. It puts a blow in their prestigious reputation."

"Okay, sure. But I can't go in as a student. As much as you already know this, I don't exactly have the social skills to fit in. I'll fly through all the classes, probably beat people up, and be way too suspicious. I am pretty famous, you know." Ed muttered, slightly blushing at his modesty.

Roy grinned, putting his files away. "Oh, I know. That's why I'm coming with you."

Ed looked up, suddenly imagining his commanding officer, wearing a too-small school uniform, trying to fit in with highschool students. He fell off the couch, laughing loudly.

He stayed on the ground, still unable to catch his breath, while Mustang leaned over with a raised eyebrow. "What's so amusing, Fullmetal?" he asked, annoyed.

Ed looked up, only to bust out laughing again. "You? A...a student? You gotta be... gotta be kidding." he laughed, clutching his stomach while gasping for air. Any time he tried to calm down he pictured Mustang sitting at a desk, pretending to be half his age, and lost it again.

"What? No. I'm going to be teaching. I'm never going back to being a student." the Colonel said, twirling a pen in his hand.

Ed sat up, finally able to regain breath. He got back on the couch, sorting out his questions.  
"Do I have to have a fake identity?"

"Oh, naturally. What I was thinking is temporarily dye your hair, maybe add some contacts, and put in a fake name. That's good for appearances. But for your personality..." he trailed off, his focus still on the pen in his gloved hand.

Ed whimpered slightly, holding onto his golden braid. Contacts he could deal with, fake name was fine, but his favorite part of himself was his long blonde hair. Then he realized his latter statement. "My personality? What are you talking about?"

"Ah, well, its obvious you're quick to anger, destructive, violent, loud, and kind of obnoixous..." he trailed off, noiticing the blonde's burning glare. "All I'm saying is that we need you to be as nonchalant as possible. We'll go over a background story later, but I have the basics. You're moving from Dublith, I know you have an old teacher that lives there, to your older brother's apartment. Incidentally, Havoc has a vacant place he couldnt rent out when we moved here, so we'll be staying there."

Ed stayed silent, soaking up this information. "So... I'm posing as Havoc's little brother, living with you, and enrolling at a school basically as bait." he stated flatly, his eyes never leaving Mustang. "And there's so way I can say no?"

The Colonel grinned widely, amused by his subordinates frustration. "Exactly. I wouldn't have chosen you, but you know how large of a supply we have of 16 year olds in the military. We have to investigate from both sides of the school. Knowing you've never gone, I'll just tell you that the point of veiws are very different from teacher to student."

"Ugh. Fine. But how the hell are you going to just magically land yourself a teaching job? Especially at a prestigious academy?" Ed muttered, too annoyed to resist the ridiculous orders.

"Oh, that part's easy. The Goverment Economics teacher will be offered a transfer to Central, one that he can't resist. Then I will swoop in and act as a replacement for the time being." Mustang purred, leaning back in his chair. "It just happens that since I'm actualy a Colonel in the military, I won't have to have a disguise."

Ed felt his face go hot when Mustang wink at him, something that happend. Its not his fault. Mustang's attractive, sure. But he was a bastard. A selfish, annoying, immature bastard. That was all Ed could convince himself when he felt a jolt up his spine when his commanding officer gave him a more than platonic look. His version of persuasion was infuriating. "Good for you. What's my fake name?" Ed mumbled, carding his bangs through his fingers.

"Well, since you're being put under as Jean's younger brother, the last name is obviously, but the first name is basically your choice." Mustang smiled, happy his subordinate wasn't being as difficult.

"James." Ed mumbled, almost too quietly to hear.

"Hm?" Mustang leaned forward.

"James." he repeated, a little louder this time. "Its my middle name."

"Alright. Great. Well, you're starting next week. Our train leaves on Saturday at 7. See you then, James Havoc." The Colonel said in a warm voice. Ed felt his face getting red at the kindness in his voice.

He started to walk out before stopping. "Wait, Al can come too, right?" he asked, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

"Yes, but he won't be enrolling." Mustang replied, that smile still on his face.

"Well duh. Okay. Thanks. Seeya at the train station." he called, trotting off, his good mood returning.

The door closed and he skipped out, but not before passing Havoc a thankful smirk and leaving to get to his Hotel.

Time to explain this whole mess to Al.


	3. 2)The Day Before

**I think the happiest feeling I get is when I look at my phone and I have an email from ff. net and its someone following/favoriting/reveiwing my story like seriously sometimes I read a reveiw and I just start squealing and jumping around. So yeah. Thank you guys. So much.**

**I have high hopes for this story. It should go nicely. Its gonna be several chapters long, probably to develop the relationship. **

**K thanx. **

xXxXxXxXxX

"I think that is the most ridiculous mission he's ever sent you on, Brother." Al laughed when Ed relayed the basics of the mission.

"Tell me about it." he muttered, crossing his arms. "And the fact I have to live with him for all this time is going to send me off a cliff. He was so cheery today, it creeped me out."

"Well, think about it this way." the armour started, "Since there isn't a set time on this, just get the kidnappers and get out."

Ed huffed, and looked back at his brother. "I know. But you're coming with me, so it'll be fine."

"Ehh.." Al laughed nervously, playing with the length of hair on his helmet. "Actually, Winry wanted me to go to Resembool for a bit..."

The blonde sighed, knowing not to argue with anything between Al and Winry. They'd grown really close in the past couple months, late night phone-calls, prequent trips to visit each other, it didn't really bother Ed.

Sighing in defeat, Ed stood up. "Okay. Go have fun with her, alright?" Ed smiled, putting on his coat that was thrown over the back of the couch. "I have to buy a whole bunch of shit for this, I'll be back later."

"Bye, Brother!" Al called as Ed trotted in to the afternoon air.

xXxXxXxXx

"Okay, Brother. You can open your eyes now." Al said softly, putting the hotel blowdryer down.

Ed opened his eyes, and immediatley started whimpering. His once golden hair was dyed a dark reddish brown, so unnatural and different.

He carded his fingers through the dried hair, frowning. It was still soft, but had a gritty feeling to it.

"Oh c'mon, Brother. I think it looks nice. Just be glad you can change it back with alchemy once this is done." Al sighed, content in his hair-dying abilities.

Ed stood up, tieing his newly dyed hair in a messy bun. He trotted over to the bags of school supplies and clothes that were on his "Get-For-Mission" List that was in the folder containing anything he'd need to know.

The clothes weren't satisfactory, but even though the school was uniform, Mustang stated he would be too suspicious if he walked around in his "flashy" attire. Ed gritted his teeth when he recalled the comment, but made quick work of packing them into a suitcase along with the required notebooks and pencils, (a.k.a. useless shit he would never need again after this mission.)

After the majority of his mission packing was done, Ed got to his bed, suddenly exhausted by the day. And probably the day's ahead.

xXxXxXxXx

"Brother, c'mon. Its time to wake up." Al called softly, trying to wake the newly found brunette from his rest.

"Ugh. 5 more minutes, Al." he mumbled, shoving his face into the pillow.

"No, c'mon. The Colonel's here. Its rude to keep him waiting."

Ed shot out of bed, his hair fallen from the bun and collected in a tangle mess around his face. "He's here?! But I don't leave till Saturday..."

He dashed around the room, pulling on pants and a shirt, (His sleep stripping was quite amusing to Al) before running out to the living room.

"Hello, Fullmetal." Roy stated casually, sitting on the couch in casual clothes.

"Eh, hey Colonel." Ed grumbled, dragging a brush through his hair.

"I must say, the hair looks nice. I just came to go over a few details and try out these." he smirked, holding up a pair of blue contacts.

"Ehhh. Whatever." Ed muttered, stumbling over to the kitchen clumsily. _'Need. Coffee.' _he thought, knowing that dealing with the Colonel before caffiene was unthinkable.

"So, Edward." The Colonel started, his voice directed at the kitchen. "You picked your fake name saying it was your middle name, but none of our records state that you have a middle name."

Ed came back to the living room with a mug and a glare. "Its not official. When we were little Al and I got jealous of Winry because she had a middle name and we didn't. So our mom let us pick out middle names. I also don't tell anyone about it, so don't go spreading this around, alright?"

Mustang nodded, pulling out a couple papers from the file Ed left on the coffee table. "So, since you start Monday, we just need to go over... ettiquete."

Ed scoffed at his words, plopping down on the couch with little grace.

"Like that." he interjected, pointing to the way Ed was sitting. "This school is for snobby, stuck-up rich kids. No matter how good your alibi is, they're going to notice you're different. Lets just start with greetings. How do you usually greet me?"

"Hello, Colonel Bastard." Ed muttered, still sitting indian style with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, that's what you need to work on. Believe me, if you call a teacher that, you will get kicked out. Sometimes I swear its worse than the military." Mustang huffed, standing up to walk around the room, lecturing an increasingly moodier Edward on the ways of manners.

After about an hour of learning how to talk, adress, write, and style, Ed sat at the kitchen table, flushed with anger. He knew the mission called for it, and since he happend to be the only 16 year old in the military that is JUST the target for the kidnappers, he had to do this, but he still couldn't get over Mustang's smug expression every time he did something right. He hated feeling his stomach jump any time the man touched him, and when he reprimanded him for eating too fast or talking to loud, he wanted to hit him over the head with a book. A heavy one.

He pressed his forehead against the table, willinging himself a couple minutes of thought while Mustang talking to Al. He'd learned the basics of public school, arrive early, 7 classes in different rooms with 7 minutes to get to each, lunch in the middle of the day... He'd picked out the subjects he'd taken, including Goverment Economics, just for the sake of communication with Mustang. The Colonel had also allowed him to take Alchemy 1, but warned him not to go overboard.

"Well. I ought to get going. It may be my off day but I have to go learn how to tolerate children. Its going to be hard to restrain myself from burning some, I'm sure." The Colonel called, ruffling Ed's hair before making his way to the door. "Seeya at the train station, _James."_

Ed sat up to glance at Mustang, smiling slightly before he closed the door behind him.

The rest of the day was boring, napping, eating, journaling, but all Ed could think about was his mission ahead.

xXxXxXxXx

**Bad ending, I know. WE'LL GET TO THE SCHOOL TOMORROW I PROMISE **

**THIS FIRST PART IS BORRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNG. Thanks. **


	4. 3)An Interesting Ride

**Well would you look at that**

**I wrote a chapter**

**gud jawb**

**u did a thing**

**this chapter is really long**

**and it sucks**

**it sucks ass**

**well anyway thank you so much for all the support ive gotten **

**i have so much planned for this**

**IM SO PROUD IVE ACTUALLY PUT A TIMELINE IN GEAR**

**HAHAHAHAHA i need sleep**

**well thank you all,**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

xXxXxXxXx

"You ready?" Roy asked the teen, picking up his case. The final boarding whistle blew, calling Ed out of his senses.

"Eh.. Yeah.." He replied groggily, running his flesh hand through disheveled hair. They stepped into the train, making their way to their private car. Sitting across from each other on the plush seats, Roy realized how tired Ed already was.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Roy inquired, glancing at how Ed's half-lidded eyes had dark rings under him and he was swaying lightly.

Ed looked up slightly, before giving an indifferent grunt. "Not much… Found a new book series." He let his eyes close, leaning farther and farther to the side.

Understanding Ed's problem, but disregarding it otherwise, Roy leaned over, gripping the boys shoulder slightly. "Fullmetal, you have to stay awake. You can sleep when we get to the apartment."

Ed sat up, glaring. "And why do I have to stay awake?" he mumbled, gold eyes looking dangerously into his commanding officers.

Roy shrugged, pulling back. "I hate train rides. I can't sleep and I get bored. I need someone to talk to."

"And _what_ do you need to talk about, exactly?" Ed muttered, jolting slightly when the train started to move.

Roy leaned forward, smiling slightly. "Tell me a story."

He only got a golden-eyed glare in return.

"C'mon, Ed." Roy prodded, smiling gently. "I'll just keep bugging you. Tell me a story."

Blinking a few times in confusion, Ed sat up straighter. He pulled his legs up to sit criss-crossed, skeptical eyes not leaving the raven-haired man. "A story… About what?"

"Hmm… Tell me what Al was like when he was little. Was he always the polite child?" Roy smiled, noticing how Edwards tired eyes lit up. His stubborn resolve broke and he shook his head.

"No way." He laughed his head tilting to the side. "When we were little, he was shy, but he was messy and loud. Any time it was raining he would go out and get all muddy, catching fireflies and whatnot. He would come back and show our mom, begging to keep whatever stray animal he found. I remember him stomping in, leaving a muddy trail by the door yelling 'Momma, Momma, I caught a frog!' or whatever. He would look at her with huge brown eyes and beg to keep a stinky little pile of mud that apparently had an animal in it." Scoffing, he animatedly relayed stories from childhood, probably not even realizing he had an audience anymore.

Roy smiled at the teen, resting his chin in his palm. The way Ed just went into a daze whenever he talked about the past was mesmerizing, the light in his eyes like nothing else. It was really like looking into the childhood of Edward Elric.

"He gained manners over time, usually in front of Winry, but that's really no surprise. When we fought over who was going to marry her, I always knew that he would. It would never work with me." Ed stopped suddenly, blushing slightly.

"I can't see why it wouldn't work. I mean, she is your mechanic and all." Roy offered, hiding his jealousy with indifference.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker, Colonel?" Ed mumbled, giving a suspicious look at Roy. "But no, it's not that. "

Amused at the faint blush across the teen's cheeks, his muffled a laugh. "Oh? Then what is it? Got your sights set on someone else?"

"Yes, I mean no… It's none of your business!" Ed rambled, the blush darkening. He waved his hands in front of his face, his golden eyes wide.

"Ahh, I see. Its someone else. Who is she?" Roy smiled, taking in the sight of an embarrassed Fullmetal. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Err… It's none of your business! Why do you even care?" Ed sputtered, his words falling over each other. Roy grinned, leaning closer.

Ignoring his latter questions, Roy only chuckled slightly. "I'm really curious. Tell me, is it someone you met on a mission? Is it on old friend? Oh, is it someone from the military?"

Roy's grin widened when he noticed the teens blush darken at the last part. '_So it's someone in the military. Can't say I expected this.'_ He thought, watching Ed try to compose himself.

"So, they're in the military. That doesn't narrow it down much, but I'm still very curious." Roy purred, leaning forward to embarrass the blonde more. "Oh, c'mon. I won't tell them."

"Why do you even care, Bastard?!" Ed shot, squirming in his spot. "You're acting really weird..." He muttered, looking away. His face was a dark red, making his bright, sundrenched eyes stand out even more next to dyed hair.

Roy hummed, leaning back. "Because I'm curious. It's not every day I get to hear about what goes on in your life. I told you I get bored on train rides, and you just gave me some very worthy entertainment. So c'mon. Tell me!"

Ed's eye twitched, and he sighed. "You're acting **really** weird, Mustang. Did you have some bad coffee this morning? Maybe someone drugged you."

Roy scoffed, turning away from the glaring teen. "No, for you information, my coffee was just fine. Stop being stubborn, I could help you."

Ed looked up, the man's last comment catching his attention, he scoffed then shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. For one, they're not interested. Two, they're way older than me, and three, fraternization is illegal. Isn't that the only reason you and Riza aren't together?"

Roy looked up, shocked. Was there a hint of jealousy in his voice when he mention Hawkeye? Thoughts whirled through his mind, coming to only one conclusion. A sinister smile crossed his face, making Edward shudder suddenly. "Hmm, me and Riza, huh?" he looked up, falsley contemplating the idea. "Nah, she's more of a sister to me. I can see what why you like her though."

Ed immediatley turned dark red and began sputtering incoherent obsenities. His gold eyes were wide and he waved his hands in front of his face. Roy continued to smirk, knowing he uncovered the teens secret. But then Ed took him by surprise.

"I do NOT like Hawkeye! I can't believe you would even think that! For your information, I'm gay!" he spat, eyes livid with anger and embarassment. He stopped, realizing what he revealed. Shoving himself to the back of train-seat, the teen said nothing, horror written on his face.

Roy stopped, frozen. '_Nice going, Mustang. Now the kid will never talk to you again.' _he thought sarcastically, inwardly punching himself in the face for having such a petty crush on the teen. He slowly leaned back, eyes leaving the flushed alchemist to stare at the ground. The silence was uncomfortable, so bad, that even Roy felt the need to squirm. He stood up, uncrossing his arms and giving the teen a warm smile.

"Well, can't say I expected that. I'm going to the snack car, want anything?" Roy asked, keeping his voice normal. The close proximity he had with the teen was catching up with his mind, making it harder for him to talk. Ed simply shook his head, keeping silent. The Colonel shrugged, making his way out of the private car.

About 15 minutes later he came back through the door, a sandwhich and water bottle in hand. Looking over at Edward, a smile broke out on his face. In the short time he was gone, the teen had fallen asleep.

Setting his snack down on his seat, Roy observed the sleeping brunette. He had removed his red coat, using it as a pillow under untied brown locks that spread over his neck and face. His golden eyes were closed, pink lips slightly parted. The teen was curled into a tight ball, the tip of his flesh pointer finger in his mouth. He had kicked off his boots, leaving one automail and one flesh foot showing.

Leaning over to brush aside stray bangs from the teens face, Roy noticed the goosebumps that covered the boy's exposed flesh arm. WIthout thinking, he unbuttoned his navy blue military jacket, leaving a white button-up shirt, and draped it over the teen.

Ed unconsiously snuggled into the jacket, bringing the thick fabric closer to himself. "Thanks, Al." he mumbled, hair strewn across his face again. Roy only smiled, sitting back in his seat.

The next hour and a half was peaceful, Ed slept silently, still curled in a ball at the corner of the bench, while Roy simply thought. He thought about the mission, he and Ed's conversation earlier, and anything inbetween. '_He seemed to embarassedd to say he was gay... Does Al even know? Considering Edward, probably not. It was almost heartbreaking how Ed was scared his brother hated him. They sacrificed everything for each other... They could finish each other's sentences, each others thoughts. They fight like one being, moving fluidly beside each other and blocking whatever goes at them. Its truly amazing how close they are. If I was that close with my younger brother... well that'd be impossible.' _Roy shook his head, turning his attention to the sleeping brunette in front of him. Within two days he'd be thrown into an Academy, knowing nobody, with a disguise.

The boy stirred slightly, nuzzling his face into that gaudy red coat, smiling as he exhaled. Roy sighed, knowing how bad Edward was with new people. '_What if they tease him? What if someone tries to hurt him and I'm not there?' _He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _'Now you're thinking like you're his father. He can fight. If anything extremely bad happens, he can fight.'_

Roy laughed slightly, taking in the boys peaceful features. _'Who knows, with how cute he is, he might actually gain some friends. Too bad he'll be James Havoc and not Edward Elric. But that's only until the mission ends. We'll get the kidnappers, and get out. Though I will miss being close to the pipsqueak...' _He smiled, shaking his head again.

The train started to slow, signalling the end of the their trip. As it came to a stop, Roy stood up, kneeling in front of the still-asleep teen.

Shaking his shoulder slowly Roy, brushed hair away from the teen face with his free hand. "Edward... We're here." he whispered, his voice uncharacteristically kind. It really wasn't like him to be so nice to the kid, but when he'd curled up in an adorable little ball, its hard to be mean to him.

Ed only grumbled slightly, stuffing his nose into the balled up red coat. "5 more minutes, Al..." he mumbled, the tip of his finger entering his mouth once again.

"C'mon Fullmetal. We're in East City. Your mission starts on Monday." Roy said a little louder, backing up a bit. He was sure that the teen wouldnt appreciate him being so close.

Ed only grumbled again, pulling his "blanket" up further. "Carry me, Al." he said quietly, still very asleep.

Roy blushed slightly, hearing the boy's faint words. "Well, I'm not Al... You probably wouldn't want me to carry you. C'mon. They're starting to unboard."

As the Colonel started to pull away, an automail hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him down slightly. "Too tired..." he mumbled, letting his hand drop.

Roy sighed, the blush growing stronger. He hated losing his cool in front of the young alchemist, but when he did things like this, without even realizing it, the Colonel felt his indifferent facade start to crack. "Well you asked for it..." he mumbled, heaving both bags on his shoulder. He sighed, slightly agitated he was agreeing to this. He leaned down, scooping up the surpisingly light teen. Even the automail didn't put that much weight to him. Ed was clutching onto his red coat like a lifeline, while the navy blue military jacket was still wrapped around his petite frame.

Exiting the car, he immediatley got a few stares. It really wasn't often people saw a Colonel carrying a sleeping Major out of a train, especially ones as famous and were heading down the aisle of the train car.

Ed was still asleep, leaning into Mustangs shoulder as they walked. Roy walked slowly, careful not to alert the sleeping teen. Having Ed wake up and realize who was carrying him was the last thing he needed.

As they exited the train, Roy leaned over, whispering into the brunette's ear. "If I didn't really like you, you'd be a pile of ashes."

Pulling back, he smiled at how Ed nuzzled his face into the crook of Roy's neck. The Colonel could feel hot breath coming from his mouth, the heartbeat in his fragile chest. '_When he's sleeping...' _Roy thought, shifting Ed's weight entirley in one arm. _'He really is a child. I want to protect him...' _

"I'm gonna put you down for a second, alright?" Roy muttered to the teen, aware he wouldn't get a response. Leaning over a bench, he attempted to unwrap the alchemist from him. He gave a strangled squeak, refusing to be put down. Mustang blushed as Ed wrapped his arms around the Colonel's neck, holding on tighter. Huffing in frustration, Mustang stood up straight. "Guess not."

While still holding the teen, Roy set the bags down in front of a telephone stand. He shifted so the boy was leaning against his hip, and he reached to dial his closest friend, also the head of the investigation.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes speaking."

"Hey. Its me."

"Roy! How's it going!"

"Alright. I'm at the train station."

"Mhm..." the voice grew a little distant. "Send a car to the station, Colonel Mustang and Major Elric are waiting!"

"Thanks, Maes. I need to get to that apartment as soon as possible."

"Aww, rough train ride?"

Looking the sleeping teen, Roy shook his head. "Not really, Fullmetal just needs somewhere to sleep."

"Aww, tired, huh? Well where is he?"

Roy blushed slightly, glad his friend couldn't see him carrying the 16 year old like a single mother. "On a bench."

"You're carrying him."

The Colonel tried to come up with a disregard, but only managed to sputter incoherently. Sighing, he looked down. "Yeah. He fell asleep on the bench and when I tried to wake him up he thought I was Al and asked me to carry him. Little twerp better not wake up any time soon."

"Aww, that's cute. I'm telling you, Roy. You'd make a great father. Then you'd understand why I love my ltitle Elysia so much! Anyway, is he ready for the mission?"

"He better be."

"I'm sure he will be. Listen, I gotta go. Talk to you later, Roy!"

"Bye, Maes."

Hanging up the phone, Roy sat down on a bench, holding Fullmetal in his lap.

After about 15 minutes, the Colonel felt a tap at his shoulder, turning around, he gave a tired smile at the military choeffer.

The choeffer gave a questioning glance to the Colonel, noticing who he was holding, but said nothing as he grabbed their bags.

Moving Ed to hold him bridal style, The Colonel made his way to the car. He knew carrying Ed was wrong, and he wondered why Ed was still so... knocked out. He'd come into the office after an all nighter, even after train rides, and he was never this out of it. With concern slipping into his mind, they reached the military adressed vehicle.

Roy sat Ed down in the backseat trying to ignore the whimpering pleads to not put him down, Untangling the boy from his grasp, he set him down, giving him the red coat he was holding like a stuffed animal. Being careful not to wake him, he fastened the teen's seatbelt. Sighing, he stepped around to the passenger seat, signalling to the driver they were ready.

The car ride was short, and quiet. Soon the reached a small complex, their vacactes for the time being. Thankful the set-up apartment was on the ground floor, Mustang exited the car to pick up the teen once again.

He was currently leaning back on the seat, his legs tucked up to his chest. Roy felt his forehead, noticing he was slightly warm. "You get sick right before a mission? Good going, Fullmetal." he muttered, unbuckling his seatbelt and pulling him out like before, sensing he wouldn't wake up any time soon.

Entering the dark apartment, Roy set the teen down on the nearest couch. Hopefully he wouldn't have to explain to him how he got there, but knowing him, he'd get curious.

Setting the suitcases down, the driver gave a short salute before exiting. Roy looked at the sleeping teen, still wearing his military jacket, clutching onto that red coat for dear life. He sighed, stepping to one of the two large bedrooms, deciding to take a nap before trying to deal with anything.

xXxXxXxXx

**im pissed off how choppy it is**

**please dont kill me**

**i wanted it to be all happy and fluffy like **

**awww roy had to carry ed**

**but it just looks silly**

**ugh**

**please reveiw**


	5. 4)Danny

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I've been really sick and its been hard to concentrate. I get home from school and immediatley fall asleep... Ehhh well I hope it hasn't been too long. **

**By the way, I love you guys and your reveiws... **

**THEY BEGIN SCHOOL TIME IN CHAPTER 5 EVERYONE READY? xD**

**I love you guys, read on!**

Mustang woke with a start, looking at hist temporary room with wide eyes. 'Well that was vivid...' he thought , rolling out of bed.

Yet another dream about his subordinate, and this time, he was in the other room!

His stomach growled, so Roy made his way to the living room, putting on his military jacket where he walked.

Ed was still laying on the couch, but his eyes were open, and were scanning the book in front of him. He was curled into a ball, using his jacket as a blanket.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Roy laughed, noticing the state of the blonde alchemist's state of dress. He had somehow taken off his shirt while sleeping, and was currently being used as a pillow.

"Hnn.." he fell back to the couch, blinking slowly at Roy.

"Get up. We're going to get some food."

"Yeah sure whatever. Hey, Colonel." he held up the book. "Did you know Havoc tried to learn alchemy?"

Roy laughed, and looked at the "Basic Alchemy" book Ed was holding. "Well, I guess he felt left out."

Edward shifted, pushing his rusty brown hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, uh, sorry for earlier. I've never slept in a padded compartment, it was comfortable. Now are we leaving or not?

Accepting the tired apology, Roy rolled his eyes. "Yes, short stuff. We're going to a cafe down the street."

He sat up quickly, glaring daggers at the Colonel pulling his boots on. "I thought you were trying to play nice with me, eh Colonel Bastard? I suggest you don't make a short joke..."

Roy stood up, and made his way to the curled up blonde, who was _verrryy _slowly putting on his shirt and jacket. "Well, playing nice doesn't have to mean a complete 180. It's no fun being perfectly nice to someone as perfectly teasable as _you_." He added emphasise to the last word with a tap on the nose from a gloved finger. Ed glared hotly.

"Whatever. Let's go."

The walk was short, and uninteresting. They kept silent, thinking to themselves about the mission and the mission alone. Ed wondered how he would manage with people his own age. Roy mused at whether he would a stern teacher, or a laid back one. They both hoped the kidnappers weren't going to be hard to apprehend.

They sat down at the cafe lazily after ordering a small course for dinner. Ed sighed and spoke up first. "Hey Colonel Bastard." he asked, softer than usual. "Do you remember your first day at school?"

Roy looked at the curious golden eyes and sighed. Of course he did. It was hell. He was bullied and beaten just for being weak and slightly girly. (Who said guys had to like sports? Art was just as interesting!) But he knew Ed was only asking because he was nervous. '_Aww. He's scared. How adorable.' _He decided to tell the truth.

"Well, I remember my first day of school in Armestris... My first day in Xing wouldn't help you much... I don't remember it."

Ed's eyes widened. "Xing? I didn't know you were from there..."

The Colonel held back a laugh as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. He circled his face with his hand, trying to point out the straight, dark hair and the slanted, black eyes. Usually the first thing people said was, 'What's a Xingesean doing in the Armestrian military?' "I'm Xingese on my mom's side. And before you ask, I can't speak the language. The clan I was in spoke Armestrian."

Ed blushed and looked down. "I never really put it together. When did you move here?"

Instead of avoiding the slightly personal question, Mustang decided to lean back in his chair and pop and run a hand through his hair. "I'll tell you, but only because you told me a story on the train. Equivilent Exchange. I moved here when I was 8. Our dad left us and my mom's job service fell apart, so my brother, mom, and I moved to Xenotime."

Ed smiled, and took a sip of his drink. "Wow, I'm learning all kinds of things about you, Mustang. Our dads should be friends." he finished with a quiet snicker, and started on the food that came only seconds before.

"Tell me about it. I started school here in grade 3... I was nervous, but I made it out alright. Since you're going into highschool... here's my advice... Innocence."

The brunette stopped aggresivley inhaling his food. "Innocence?"

He nodded. "The nicer and, dare I say it, cuter you are, the more people will like you."

Ed glared daggers. "And how do you recommend pulling that off? I'm not cute _or _nice."

The black haired man actually laughed that time. "I wouldn't worry about it. While I agree about the nice part, to me, and probably the entire female population, you're adorable. Just smile, ask stupid questions, and give them those puppy dog eyes you give me when you want a mission on the Stone. You'll do great."

Ed blinked a few times, his face lighting up with red. Mustang quickly realized his words, and looked a way, a blush gracing his own cheeks.

"Uhh, sorry, I mean, when you... uh.. forget I said that. Just act cutesy for the mission and you'll be fine." Roy stumbled, trying to regain composer by sipping his drink, and taking a bite of his sandwhich.

Ed sighed, whether in relief or disappointment it was hard to tell, but he then leaned back, sipping his drink, looking thoughfully out the door. "Uh, well, you said you have a brother... I've never heard about him."

Roy sighed, hoping to avoid the touchy attempt to change the ubject.. He averted his glance, knowing there was a very good reason his subordinate didn't know about his younger brother. The insistent, stubborn look in Ed's eyes gave off the air that he was _not _going to avoid it. After about a minute, he sighed again. "I haven't seen him since I joined the military. When I joined, he cut off all communications to me, he was only 11 years old. I hoped he would grow out of his hate for the military, but he didn't. He's 20 now, and I doubt I can made amends to him. The only way I know he's alive is letters from my mom."

Ed sighed, and the Colonel could see true sadness in his eyes. "Well, I can't say I could make that better, but if you don't mind, what's he like?"

"Uh, Sure." he stood up, holding the to-go box in his hand. "While we walk."

They stepped out to the cool Sunday air. Roy looked to his military boots, while Edward looked at the stars. Words hung between them for a minute, until Mustang spoke up. "Danny is... passionate. He reminds me a lot of your younger brother, actually." he glanced down to Ed, who nodded thoughtfully. "He's quiet and polite when he needs to me, but when shit needs to get done, shit gets done."

Ed laughed at his words and looked up to the fading sky. "He sounds cool. So what does he have against the military? Anything in specific?"

Roy shook his head. "Their tactics pissed him off. He thought he could do better. Being 10 years old was a set back, of course, but I guess it runs in the family."

Ed looked up with admiration. The Colonel felt his heart clench at the curious, wide golden eyes looking at him.' _At he says he's not cute.'_

They entered the apartment, and took off their jackets and shoes and stopped looking at the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "The mission starts tomorrow." Roy reminded the teen, who looked away nervously. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. God, I feel like the parent here... since I'm not your parent, I won't bullshit you. School sucks. Especially if your undercover in the military."

Ed laughed and sat at on the kitchen counter. "What do I expect of the other students?"

Roy sighed, and put the leftovers in the fridge. "Haughty assholes that don't know what it means to be anything less that the upper class. Anyone who's decent will end up being a hormonal asshole."

Ed blinked, and tilted his head to the side. "That's harsh. Sounds like you had a bad experience or something..."

The Colonel shook his head. "Not any worse than anyone else. I know you're not around teenagers a lot, and as much as I call you a child, you're mature for your age, so it will be difficult. Now get some sleep." he stood up, and walked to his bedroom. "Just remember what I said," he called, "innocence."

Ed sighed, and made his way to his bedroom, immediatley falling onto the bed and curling into the covers. He might have been asleep when the Colonel carried him, but he heard everything.

_"If I didn't really like you, you'd be a pile of ashes."_

What does _that_ mean? Ed sighed, and stuffed his face in the pillow, remembering how good it felt to be carried like a child by him, engulfed in his arms and his scent.

_'I mean, I know I like him, I won't deny that. But if he likes me back, where the hell would that end up?' _He groaned in irritation, and found a comfortable position.

After a while, his breathing evened out, and sleep came upon him. The apartment slept soundly, waiting for their 5:15 wake-up call that would send them into possibly the most interesting mission in their lives.

**Ugh, how was it? There's a lot of spelling errors but I don't have spell check and I'm just wanting to get to the school part.**

**How do y'all like Roy's brother? He'll come in later. (:**


	6. HIATUS AUTHOR NOTE

GOOD DAY, ALL READERS!

I know you're probably thinking this is an update, but I regret to inform you it is not.

**BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN STOP READING GET BACK OVER HERE AND LISTEN**

I've been grounded for the past month, and when I came back, I had gotten a lot of beautiful feedback and tons of love, but I read back over all my fics and I realized that they need a _loooot _of improvment. Like, everytime I read them I cringe. They're horrible.

I'm going to be going on a sort of hiatus, I will not be updating any new chapters, but I will work, 1 story at a time (I made the mistake of starting 5 fics within 3 months goddamnit) and I will revise and edit my work.

Please understand that I do indeed love all of you, and that this is not because I do not like your feedback and suggestions, its just because I can't stand my own writing anymore.

Here is the order in which I will revise my fics, so any followers will know how long they're waiting.

1- Painful Smiles (RoyxEd)

2- No Consequences (RoyxEd)

3-Every Other (RoyxEd)

4- The Blade (EdxEnvy)

5- Ashes Ashes (HeixEd/RoyxEd)

I also have a lot going on in my life, so please please please be paitent while I get myself together and revise my work. I will start editing immediately, but I can't promise it will be a short time.

THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!

-Eselin


End file.
